


Two lawyers one degree and lots of UST

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Discussion, Friendship, Gen, Humour, I know it sounds weird, Lots of Marvey, M/M, Trust me on this one, You know me well enough now, also chocolate soufflé, epiphany of sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is so far into the closet that he can't see the light.<br/>Louis is a man on a mission<br/>Thanks to Jessica and Chocoate Soufflé, Louis and Harvey share a moment.<br/>Aka the one where Harvey realizes he is in love with Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two lawyers one degree and lots of UST

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved Harvey's interactions with Louis.  
> Their love/hate relationship is a key dynamic of the show I think.  
> I'm quite fond of Louis, I might be a minority here, but he is such a complex and interesting character.  
> I think deep down, Louis wants to be Harvey's friend.  
> This time, at least, he does everything right.

 

 

 

 

 

Harvey jumped out of the limo without even taking the time to properly button his raincoat.

  
He was late.

  
Harvey hated being late, it gave the advantage to the opponent.

  
In this case, Louis Litt.

  
Harvey sighed, accepeting this lunch had been a bad idea to begin with.

  
He felt tired, slightly depressed and most of all, since Donna's departure and Mike's engagement to Rachel, totally dejected.

  
The lunch had been Jessica's idea.

  
_Of course._

  
Who would volunteer for a lunch with _Louis_ of all things?

  
But the woman was stubborn, even though Harvey had profusely voiced out his profound reluctance about the whole thing.

  
« I'm not asking for friendship, Harvey » she had menaced, pointing her perfect manucured finger at him «  I just want the two of you to talk like civilized human beings for at least one hour »

  
« Not sure I can » Harvey had grunted

  
«  Yes, you can, Harvey. And you will »

 

Harvey handed the doorman his raincoat before heading towards the back of the room where Louis was already waiting for him.

  
_Lets get this over with._

  
« This wasn't my idea  » Harvey huffed, displaying his agressive temper upfront.

  
« It wasn't mine either » Louis grumbled « I have better things to do, believe me »

« Monsieur Specter, Monsieur Litt, quel plaisir » beamed Jean-Paul, the owner of the very trendy French restaurant- _another of Jessica's ideas_ \- where Jessica's assistant had made reservations « would you care for Today's Special or à la Carte? »

  
« A la Carte for me Jean-Paul » Harvey murmured « As for my colleague- »

  
« Same for me, please, Jean-Paul » Louis interjected.

  
Both men perused in silence over the menu.

  
« Donna says- » Louis started

  
« I don't care what Donna says, Louis » Harvey barked, narrowing his eyes.

  
« Donna says we should try the Chocolate Soufflé with Grand Marnier » Louis continued, unfazed « As it is positively _divine_  »

  
« Louis, I don't want to hear anything about Donna » Harvey snapped «  you took her away from me, on purpose, to make my life a living nightmare »

Somewhere along the line, after all these sessions with various shrinks, not to mention the recent purchase of a new feline friend to replace the deceased one, Louis Litt had learnt composure. He could now, so it seemed, remain blissfully impassive when faced with Harvey's outbursts and constant mood swings.

Harvey, on the other hand, despite numerous sessions with Dr Agard, had yet to demonstrate his ability to master his chaotic emotions.

 « Ok » Louis said, holding up his hands in a calming gesture« Let's try this again, shall we, Harvey? I didn't take Donna away from you. _She left_.Willingly, I may add »

As much as Harvey hated that statement, he had to admit it was entirely true.

« And I know it must be hard for you » Louis added « because you always thought she _belonged_ to you and she would always be by your side no matter what, but the truth is, Harvey, you have to show people you _care_ about them if you want them to stay »

« I did show her » Harvey mumbled « vey often »

« I hate to be the one breaking the news to you Harvey, but buying Hermes handbags is not caring. That's just guilt driven bullshit »

The waiter materialized at that precise moment, saving Harvey from having to hide the enormous lump in his throat.

« Are you ready to order, gentlemen? »

They ordered,Tronçon de homard rôti au beurre salé, carpaccio de homard aux herbes fraîches et riz sauvage for Harvey - _a perfect choice Monsieur_ \- and Agneau de Pauillac côtes et Filets, romaine et épinards fondus for Louis _\- it's la spécialité du chef Monsieur_ \- Harvey chose a Bordeaux Smith Haut Laffitte- _wonderful wine Monsieur_ -

« You see » Louis continued while the waiter was pouring the wine, « It all comes down to feelings »

« Feelings? » Harvey stuttered over the rim of his glass

« I tend to shove my feelings down people's throat » Louis admitted, with profound honesty « You, my friend, on the other hand, keep all your feelings bottled up »

« Louis » Harvey smirked « Did Jessica send you to _psychoanalyze_ me? Because we both know that's not gonna work »

« Jessica didn't ask me anything. She just mentioned something about being civil to each other » Louis answered, his fingertips lingering on a piece of bread.

As the waiter displayed their main course on the table, Harvey repressed the urge to run away and hide somewhere to forget this whole conversation altogether.

« It's perfectly civil to discuss feelings, Harvey. In fact, expressing feelings is the _epitome_ of civilization. William Shakespeare once said- »

« I'm seeing a shrink » Harvey blurted out, totally out of the blue.

« I know » Louis smiled « Donna told me »

Harvey nearly strangled himself with the carpaccio de homard, _wild rice be damned_

« Donna? »

« It's ok, Harvey, your secret is safe with me. I'm seeing someone too » Louis confessed « this is delicious by the way »

« So, we're both- »

« We are » Louis sighed « I'm seeing several »

Harvey quirked his eyebrows

« Multiple shrinks? »

« Two. A man and a woman. It depends on the issues I want to work on...and the cat has one too. So that makes three in total »

« You're psychoanalyzing your own cat? Louis? _Really?_  » Harvey asked, flabbergasted.

« Of course » Louis rolled his eyes « the new cat needs to know... needs to _feel_ I love him as much as the previous one »

_This was too good to be true._

_ _

« So » Harvey whispered, a conspiratorial look on his face « tell me about your sessions. Does it help at all? »

Louis frowned, his mouth a thin pensive line.

« It does »

« What...what do you talk about? » Harvey asked, tentative.

« Everyhing. My parents...the fact I always thought they preferred my sister...the fact they resent me for not being married with kids..Sheila...why we didn't make it despite the fact she was the one for me- »

Louis stopped, lost in his thoughts.

« Hell, Harvey, sometimes I talk about _you._..about the fact you're Jessica 's favourite, no matter what crazy shit you sometimes put her through » Louis swallowed « you know....stuff like that »

Louis paused to answer the waiter's mute question.

« We'll have one chocolate soufflé. With _two_ spoons »

« I....I put my mother's infidelity on the table...the fact she cheated on my father and I was the one to break the news to him...I talk about Donna...our twelve years of something- » Harvey gulped « I'm not sure I can qualify this relationship ... It doesn't.... » Harvey was visibly at loss with words « I don't see- »

« You don't see how all this introspection is going to help? I know the feeling. What's important is not dicussing the issues. What's important is what actions you undertake once you've pinpointed the issues »

_Ah._

« You did? Change some things? » Harvey questioned with raptured attention.

Louis rubbed his face with the palm of his hands.

« I did tell my parents to stop the marriage pressure...and I flew to Boston to see Sheila and close that door. We had a moment.»

Louis stopped for a second to dip his spoon in the chocolate soufflé.

« Try this Harvey. It looks amazing »

The soufflé was borderline orgasmic. Louis refrained from gloating at the sight in front of him.

  
Harvey, eyes closed, head tilted back, revelling in the intense pleasure exploding on his palate.

Louis wondered if that was what Harvey Specter looked like during mind bending sex.

Luckily, thanks to his therapist, Louis managed to keep these thoughts for himself

« Have you spoken to your mother? » Louis asked, still feeding Harvey with the spoon.

« No »

« You should make peace with your mother, Harvey »

« Have you spoken to Donna? » Louis continued, in full lawyer interrogation mode.

« No »

«  You should have lunch with Donna to rebuild a new kind of relationship. I know she misses you » Louis stated, watching Harvey licking his lips after the fourth helping of chocolate soufflé.

« We should order another one » Harvey said « You won't have any left »

« Doesn't matter. You're the one in need for a sugar fix » Louis murmured, feeling very generous.

Harvey took a couple of seconds to consider Louis's point of view.

« So, you're basically saying that once I've taken care of Donna and my mother I will be fine again? »

« Alas no » Louis stated « I'm afraid there are other issues to explore »

«  _Other issues_? » Harvey croaked, confused « I don't see any other issues, aside Donna and my- »

«  _Mike Ross_ » Louis confessed « Have you ever discussed Mike Ross with your therapist? »

« God, no » Harvey choked on the last spoonful « Why should I? »

« There are so many reasons why you definitely should be discussing Mike Ross with your therapist I'm not sure I can list all of them even if I tried to » Louis said, dead serious.

« Well, I'm all ears, Louis. Please elaborate »

For a moment _there_ , Louis thought back pedalling would be a wiser option.

But then again, he'd gone too far to chicken out.

Besides, Jessica would reduce him to shreds if he did.

« You're in love with him » Louis asserted, eerily calm « you haven't realized it yet, although his future wedding arrangements are driving you _insane_ - »

Harvey gasped, holding the empty spoon mid-air

«Come again? Louis? I can't possibly be gay- »

« And why not? I see male/male romance is in the air nowadays. Look at Hollywood. Gay actors coming out, gay romance winning awards and Golden Globes, not to mention numerous succesfull TV shows- »

« TV shows? »

« Well, let's see. _Mentally disturbed FBI profiler_ falling head over heels for his _psychiatrist_ -who happens to be the serial killer he is supposed to arrest- and choosing to throw himself with said psychatrist from a cliff to be reunited in death. Not to mention brothers in sci-fi world displaying their _incestuous love_ over more than eleven seasons.  
Should I go on? »

« Mike and I have nothing to do with that kind of stuff » Harvey said, vehement.

« Ah, I thought you would say that » Louis replied « But wait, there's more. _Perfectly honest and law abiding FBI agent_ falls in love with his _young dashing criminal informant_ -who happens to be an ex-convict by the way. Perfectly honest and law abiding FBI Agent takes enormous risks in crossing the line to protect said criminal informant despite it could ruin his career, not to mention the whole Bureau- Does this one ring a bell, Harvey? _It sure sounds familiar to me_  »

« Mike and I » Harvey started, deeply unsettled « We're not....a TV show »

« Really? » Louis laughed « Come on Harvey. Its a shame I don't know anyone in the industry because you guys came up with the best pitch ever.

Something like _two lawyers, one degree and tons of UST_. I bet millions of people would watch this show. I certainly would"

« Louis » Harvey whispered « you're nuts »

« Not at all. When you think of it, this is first class material we have here. I'm hunded per cent sure writers would have a blast with this. We have love at first sight between the two protagonists right in the first half of the pilot- »

« Love at first sight? » Harvey asked, bewildered

« Well, don't you think _Top notch Senior associate at a famous law firm in New York hires college drop out carrying a suitcase full of pot after a ten minute interwiew_   qualifies?

I certainly think it does. So does Donna by the way. Furthermore, we have enough drama to expand over four seasons, maybe more.  
If we think about it for two seconds, we have the- _abandoned young orphan and the knight in shining armour thing_ -, the - _you and me against the world thing_ -, the- _let's_ _break up and pretend we are fine thing_ -, the- »

« You make our relationship sound like a moronic soap opera » Harvey hissed, clenching his jaws.

Louis's lips curved into a fond smile.

« Oh, Harvey.. even your arguments with Mike look like love declarations to me. Besides, when the two of you fight, the whole office seriously wonders whether you are going to jump at each other's throat or break into a passionate kiss- »

« That's flat out not true » Harvey grumbled

« Hmm...didn't you _actually_ said things like « I'm not staying without Mike, he goes I go » or « You and me we're done » or « I never thought you would betray me »

« How do you know- »

«  You were not always discreet when you yelled at your beloved protégé.. » Louis chuckled « And you had this habit of never shutting your intercom when Donna was working for you- »

« Monsieur Specter, Monsieur Litt » Jean-Paul interrupted, holding the bill « I see the two of you enjoyed our famous Soufflé au Chocolat. Please send my regards to Mrs Pearson, it's always a pleasure to see her at our restaurant- »

« So, how do we do this » Louis muttered, staring at the bill, « half/half as per company policy- »

" This one is on me Louis" Harvey said, grabbing the bill and throwing his credit card on the table without batting an eye at the obscenely expensive amount.

« Thanks, Harvey » Louis said, slightly surprised

« I think you missed your true calling » Harvey laughed « You should definitely work as a shrink. You're expensive, though but it's totally worth it »

 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

 

Louis was shifting through various files when Jessica walked into his office a smile on her face.

« I gather it went well? » she whispered, practicaly sitting on Louis's desk.

« Couldn't have gone better" Louis chuckled " He even paid"

" Louis" Jessica smiled " Words are not adequate to describe my infinte gratitude. I never thought I'd see the day, but I think you just saved the firm "

Louis felt his chest swell with pride at that. It was indeed a good thing he could now keep his emotions at bay.

Otherwise he would've probably kissed Jessica and bawled like a baby.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, long ramble ahead I'm afraid
> 
> First of all, the French lines:
> 
> Harvey's dish is basically lobster with wild rice  
> Louis's is lamb ( Pauillac is a French region which produces amazing lambs)  
> Smith Haut Lafitte is a gorgeous Bordeaux. I you come accross it one day, please try .
> 
> The TV show references ( in case you've missed them, lol) are White Collar, Hannibal and of course SPN.
> 
> The award winning movie is of course The Normal Heart, and if you haven't watched it already you definitely should because it's a gut wrenching love story and it blew my mind when I saw it the first time. It still does.


End file.
